The present invention relates generally to a DC/DC converter which can be connected to a load which absorbs an output current from the converter which is variable over time, for example having a cyclical variation at a frequency of 100 or 120 Hz.
In many applications the DC/DC converter is used as a component for outputting a continuous voltage to a load which absorbs a current in a periodic manner. The oscillation of the current absorbed by the load, if no special measures are taken, results in a corresponding oscillation or ripple affecting the input current of the DC/DC converter. In certain cases this oscillation or ripple is not acceptable or in any case must be limited. This requirement arises, for example, when the continuous voltage source connected to the input of the DC/DC converter consists of one or more fuel cells which can only tolerate small oscillations of the current supplied or in applications in the telecommunications sector, where pulsed absorption in the psophometric range would result in disturbance of the transmissions along the telephone line.
In order to reduce the ripple affecting the input current of a DC/DC converter at present passive filters of the LC type are used. In order to eliminate the oscillation of the input current large inductances are required. These inductances are costly, bulky and heavy and therefore constitute a problem with regard to the formation of small-size and low-cost circuits.